tdgeoneirosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vashti
Example Roleplaying Paragraph Synopsis of Race Appearance Culture Religion View of Other Races Vashti Names Vashti Traits Your character's natural affinity with the element of fire manifests in traits they share in common with all other Vashti. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Vashti reach adulthood in their late teens and are slightly longer lived than most humans, on average reaching about 150 years of age. ''Alignment. ''Vashti are usually lawful, even the hot headed Flamebloods, the laws and traditions of Vashti society are there to keep their way of life from ending in a fiery cataclysm. Vashti also run the gamut from good to evil, without a preference for either. ''Size. ''Vashti vary in height and build but tend to be a bit on the thin and wiry side compared to other humans. The range from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position within that range, your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Pyrrhic Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Cataclysm. ''All fire damage you deal ignores fire resistance. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write High Ishvar and Low Ishvar. ''Subrace. There are two types of Vashti, differentiated by which bloodline is dominant: the Flamebloods and the Ashbloods. Both bloodlines coexist in each family due to the tribes having to mingle after the Scorched Earth War and siblings can show traits from different bloodlines. Flameblood Subrace Description ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Flame Dance. ''As a bonus action you can begin a dance that stokes the magic in your blood. This dance lasts for a minute and you regain the ability to use it after a long rest. For the duration you emit a circular 5 foot aura of flames that deals fire damage equal to your Constitution modifier. This dance is contagious to other Flamebloods within 30 feet and forces them to enter their own Flame Dance as a free action, whether or not they have already expended theirs. With each additional Flameblood participating the aura size increases by 5 feet and the damage of each aura equals the sum of all the participants Constitution Modifiers added together. When forced to use your Flame Dance you cannot cancel it early. If you are killed by another Flameblood's aura you immolate and become a Pyre Demon. Ashblood Subrace Description ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Ash Form. ''As a bonus action you loosen the grip of your iron will and let the embers of magic in your blood grow stronger. This form lasts for a minute and you regain the ability to use it after a long rest. For the duration you add your Constitution modifier as fire damage to your melee attacks and you take half of your Constitution modifier (rounded up) as damage every turn. You can cancel this form early with a bonus action, taking time to reassert your will. This form is contagious to other Ashbloods within 60 feet and forces them to assume their own Ash Form as a free action, whether or not they have already expended theirs. With each additional Ashblood forced into this form the melee damage you deal doubles, but so does the fire damage you take. When forced to use your Ash Form you cannot cancel it early. If this damage kills you, you self-immolate and become a Pyre Demon.